


A Candlelit Hello

by Ralkana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Feelstide 2013, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Near Future, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralkana/pseuds/Ralkana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil arrives home to spend Christmas Eve with Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Candlelit Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer ~ Marvel's toys, not mine. I'm just playing.
> 
> Thanks to Allochthon for help with brainstorming a title and summary!
> 
> For Feelstide 2013 prompt #12: Candles.

 

"Welcome home, Agent Coulson."

JARVIS' voice was soft and smooth, as always, and Phil smiled to himself in the private elevator that led to the Avengers' floors of the tower.

"Thank you, JARVIS."

It was late on Christmas Eve, and the building was quiet. As the elevator swiftly rose, Phil contemplated the fact that apparently the tower was now "home" to him, at least part of the time. This was, however, the first Christmas he'd spent here, now that the Avengers all knew he was still alive and had forgiven him for the deception.

That had taken a while, and Phil shrugged off the still painful memories of that time of anger and divided loyalties and poor Clint being caught in the middle.

The elevator door opened onto the foyer of what had started out as Clint's floor and was now their floor. It was quiet, the living room dark, lit only by the twinkling lights on the Christmas tree. He smiled at the sight, remembering decorating it with Clint earlier in the month when he'd been home for a day or two between missions.

There were what seemed like dozens of brightly wrapped gifts under it now, and he frowned in their direction. Those had better not all be for him.

He knew they probably weren't, though a number of them might be. Clint had never had the ability to shower gifts on those he cared about before, and now that he could, he did so at every gift-giving opportunity, and sometimes just because.

"Clint?" Phil called softly.

"He is in the bedroom, Agent Coulson," JARVIS replied, his voice pitched softly, and Phil took that to mean Clint was sleeping.

He smiled fondly. "Thanks, JARVIS."

Setting his bag by the sofa, he walked farther into the apartment.

The bedroom door was open, firelight flickering out into the hall, and Phil had a moment of panic before he realized that if there was danger, JARVIS would be well aware. Slipping into the bedroom, he glanced around in shock.

Candles of every shape and size covered every flat surface. There were also a couple of heavy, freestanding candelabras, and cleverly placed wall sconces.

In the middle of it all was their bed, beautifully made and set with all the pillows Clint loved that inevitably ended up scattered all over the bedroom.

Clint lay in the middle of the bed on his stomach, wearing only black slacks, one arm curled around Phil's pillow, his face buried in his own. His legs were spread invitingly, one knee bent, and the candlelight flickered alluringly over the bare golden skin of his back. He shifted in his sleep, muscles rippling, and Phil swallowed, throat suddenly dry. He was _gorgeous_.

Instincts roused by Phil's presence, Clint stirred and woke. He shifted, muscles bunching again as he looked over his shoulder to where Phil was standing dumbstruck in the doorway.

His face lit up with a sleepy, happy smile that would never fail to make Phil's heart race.

"Hi," he said as he sat up, his voice raspy with sleep.

Phil stalked into the room, stripping off his suit jacket. He tossed it over the chair in the corner and yanked at his tie, and he could see Clint's eyes narrow, his eyes darkening, even in the candlelight. He rolled onto his back, folding his hands behind his head as he watched Phil undress. The light threw the muscles of his arms and chest and abdomen into sharp relief, and Phil swallowed a moan.

He toed off his shoes and socks as he unbuckled his belt, leaving his suit trousers in a heap on the floor, which had Clint widening his eyes.

Phil was never careless with his clothes, but he couldn't wait a second longer to get his hands on Clint's skin.

Still in his shorts, he crawled onto the bed, leaving his shirt on too, because he knew stripping that off him was Clint's favorite part.

He didn't even give Clint a chance to say anything before he caught his mouth in a hungry kiss. He tasted of the cherry ribbon candy he adored, and Phil laughed into the kiss.

Clint's arms came around him, holding him tight as he surged into the kiss. He rolled them so that he was straddling Phil, the material of his slacks soft against Phil's bare legs.

Phil slid his hands up the warm skin of Clint's bare back, a moan breaking from him as Clint rocked his hips against Phil's. Phil reveled in the feeling of Clint in his arms, trying to put all of the homesickness and longing he felt when he was away into the kiss.

He slid his hands under the waistband of Clint's slacks, groaning when he felt nothing but warm skin. He palmed Clint's perfect ass and Clint's breathing hitched as he rocked his hips harder into Phil's, his hardening cock brushing maddeningly briefly against Phil's. Phil gripped his ass tighter, thrusting up against him.

Clint tore away from Phil's mouth with a moan, throwing his head back, and Phil took the opportunity to nip at his throat.

Sitting back on Phil's thighs, Clint unbuttoned Phil's shirt with nimble fingers, starting with the buttons at his cuffs and then moving to those at his neck and working downward. Phil watched him, lost in the play of light and shadow over his face.

He jumped with a moan as Clint ran his hands down Phil's now bare chest, fingernails raking lightly over Phil's nipples.

Clint dipped his head to kiss Phil again, nipping at his lips and deepening the kiss hungrily when Phil gasped at the sharp sting.

Clint’s chest was warm and solid against Phil's and Phil groaned into the kiss at the feeling of skin on skin. Clint pressed kisses along Phil's cheek and down his jaw and throat, and Phil tipped his head back, one hand sliding up to tangle in Clint's hair and press him closer.

"So glad you're home," Clint whispered, punctuating the words with kisses down Phil's chest.

"Me too," Phil gasped, moaning as Clint bit lightly at his chest muscles. "God, Clint! Missed you. So much."

Clint slid further down Phil's body, tugging Phil's shorts down as he went, and Phil bit back a whimper as Clint's warm breath wafted over his cock before he licked a stripe up the length of it.

"Fuck, Clint!" he moaned as Clint swallowed him down, the wet heat of his mouth shockingly sudden. He shook his hands out of his sleeves and slid them into Clint's hair again, tugging just a little, the way he knew Clint liked. Clint looked up, smiling around his cock, his heavy-lidded eyes and fierce smirk diabolical in the ever-shifting light of the candles.

Clint wrapped one warm hand around the base of Phil's cock as he pulled back to take a breath and then swirled his tongue around the head of it, humming happily and grinning again when the vibrations of it pulled a shaky curse from Phil.

His other hand fumbled at the button of his slacks, and no, that was not going to happen, not tonight, not when they'd spent three weeks apart. Phil tugged harder on Clint's hair until he looked up, Phil's cock slipping from his slick lips with a wet pop.

"Come here," Phil gasped, and Clint grinned, sliding back up Phil's body and taking his mouth in a wet, filthy kiss.

Phil groaned, undoing Clint's slacks with shaky hands, and Clint jumped, swearing into Phil's mouth as Phil slid a hand inside and wrapped a hand around his hard cock, squeezing and rubbing a thumb along the slit. He didn't even bother to push Clint's slacks down, just shoving them out of the way as he shifted to spread his legs wider so that Clint could settle between them.

Clint whined into his mouth as Phil thrust his slick cock against Clint's, wrapping his hand around both of them. Their cocks slid wetly together, the friction enough to make Phil's eyes roll back in his head.

"Fuck," he growled, tightening his hand just a little, loving the way Clint gasped against his lips, his own hand coming up to wrap around Phil's. "Fuck, Clint, so good..."

Panting into Phil's mouth, Clint rolled his hips, thrusting against Phil, cock jumping in their hands as Phil gasped his name. They rocked together, sharing warm breath and hot kisses, curses and groans and laughter spilling from their lips.

"Gonna come," Clint growled. "Fuck, gonna..."

Throwing his head back, he cried out sharply, hips snapping against Phil's, his hand tightening around Phil's hand, squeezing roughly as he shuddered and came. Phil rested his forehead against Clint's sweat-slick shoulder, watching his cock move against Clint's, glistening in the candlelight as he thrust desperately.

Fire spread from his belly, muscles tightening as he neared his own climax. A desperate whimper tore from him, and Clint slid to the side, relaxing against him even as he tightened his grip around Phil's hand a little more, gasping as it increased the friction on his own over-sensitive flesh.

"Come on, Phil," he murmured, voice rough, fucked out, and just the sound of it made Phil groan. "Fuck, you look so gorgeous right now, so good, missed you so much. Wanted you just like this, couldn't wait for you to get home."

"Yeah?" Phil asked breathlessly, mindlessly, as he stared down at their cocks nestled in their joined hands.

"Yeah. Wanted you so bad, fuck, needed this so much. Come on, Phil, that's it, babe. Gonna fuck me later?" Clint asked, and Phil keened, thrusting wildly into their hands, so close, so close...

"Gonna stretch me open, get me ready for you, for your cock, so you can fuck me into the mattress? Been thinking about it, Phil. Every night, I think about you here, with me, that big cock fucking me, filling me so good. Fuck! Think about it when I jerk off, wrap my hand around my cock..."

Phil moaned, lost in Clint's words, the feel of their hands around him, Clint's cock against his, Clint warm and sweaty and lax against him, the image of Clint fucking his fist, thinking of him. He gasped, breath nearly sobbing out of him as he came, back arching, chest rubbing against Clint's as he shook and shivered, body bowing.

Clint murmured wordlessly, encouragingly, pressing kisses to his lips, his cheeks, his eyelids, until Phil slumped against the pillows, spent. He gasped for air as Clint cuddled up against him, throwing a leg over his and resting his head on Phil's shoulder.

"Welcome home," he laughed, wiping his hand on his slacks before wriggling out of them. Phil stared at him in horror, and he shrugged, laughing again as he dropped them to the floor. "They were trashed anyway."

Phil shook his head, relaxing against the pillows again. Why the hell Clint insisted on having thirty pillows on the bed, he'd never figured out.

"Planning on burning down the tower?" he asked after he caught his breath, glancing around at the dozens of candles.

Clint looked sheepish. "I didn't mean to fall asleep. What time is it?"

"Late," Phil said apologetically, pressing a kiss to his temple. "I'm sorry, things took longer than I expected to get the team on leave."

Shrugging, Clint settled against him more comfortably. "It's okay. I made dinner, but we can have it for lunch tomorrow."

Guilt tugged at Phil. "I'm sorry, Clint -- "

"Don't be," Clint interrupted, kissing his shoulder. "We've both missed shit when work calls. It's not a big deal. You're here now. That's all I care about."

Phil tightened the arm around his shoulder in a grateful embrace, and they watched the wavering candlelight in silence for a moment.

"Wanna see the best part?" Clint murmured, proud anticipation in his voice, and Phil raised an eyebrow.

"Show me."

"JARVIS, hit the lights, please," Clint asked, and the candlelight... rippled.

As though a gentle breeze was wafting through their bedroom, the candles all flickered and faded out, gradually leaving the room in darkness. The effect was completely natural looking and totally breathtaking.

"They're all holographic?" Phil asked into the darkness.

"Wouldn't have fallen asleep if they weren't," Clint said in amusement. "I was planning on seducing you."

"Oh, you did. It was very effective," Phil murmured huskily, remembering the sight he'd come home to.

"In my sleep, look at that. I'm hot shit," Clint said smugly, and Phil nipped at his ear.

"Ow! Oh, hey. Merry Christmas!"

Phil glanced at the bedside clock. It said 12:02.

"Merry Christmas, Clint," he murmured, pressing a kiss to his temple. Completely relaxed, he grinned into the darkness, bursting with languid happiness.

"Can we open presents now?"

Phil laughed, even as he blinked sleepily. The long day, excellent orgasm, and dark room were conspiring against him. "Nap first. Then presents."

"Promise?" Clint wheedled, even as he snuggled closer and tugged the comforter up to cover them both. Most of the pillows, as always, got shoved to the floor.

"Promise," Phil murmured, wrapping his arms around Clint. They'd probably end up opening gifts at 3 a.m., but now, with Clint in his arms, sated and happy, he couldn't bring himself to care.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**END**


End file.
